Back to December
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: Set two years after Drop the World pt. 2... Eli get a visit from an old flame


**My first try at a one- shot... EnJoy?**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

She left me two years ago, and yet I was still doing the same thing... Moping around, and listening to music:

_I know it feels like the end,_

_Don't want to be here again._

_And we could help each other off the ground,_

_so we never fall down again._

_And what it takes I don't care,_

_Were gonna make it I swear._

_And we could help each other off the ground,_

_so we never fall down again, again._

_I'll need a little more luck than a little bit,_

_Cause every time I get stuck, the words won't fit._

_And every time that I try I get tongue tied;_

_I need a little good luck to get me by._

_I need a little more help than a little bit._

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet._

_Because every time that I try to get tongue tied,_

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time._

_I know it feels like the end,_

_Don't want to be here again._

_And we could help each other off the ground,_

_so we never fall down again._

_And what it takes I don't care,_

_Were gonna make it I swear._

_And we could help each other off the ground,_

_so we never fall down again._

_"And now a special treat for those native to Toronto, a song from one of our very own, Clare Edwards"_

I said right up, turning up my stereo:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_standin' in front of you,_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you,_

_wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleepin'_

_Stayin' up playin' back myself leavin'_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughin' from the passenger side_

_and realized I loved you in the fall_

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_standin' in front of you,_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you,_

_wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming _

_But f we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_standin' in front of you,_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you,_

_wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December, change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

Her voice was as sweet as ever, and I began to miss her even more. There was a knock at my aparment door, which was a little odd, seeing as it was after midnight. I got up, cursing as I ran into something in the dark. I turned on the light in the living room, then openeded the door. I was asleep, I had to be, there was no way that Clare could be standing in front of me, "Um, hi," she said, "Can we maybe talk?" she asked, I let her in, once I found my voice, I said, "You're soaked," "My car wouldn't start, so I walked here," she explained, "How did you know where to find me?" I asked, "Adam told me," "Oh," I said smartly, she began to shiver, "C'mon, before we do anything, you need to get into some dry clothes," I said, standing, "I'm fine, really," she shivered, I walked out of the room, found a shirt and some sweats, and came back to where Clare was standing, "Go put these on," I directed, tossing her the clothes, she sighed, but did as I asked.

CPOV

I changed into his clothes, breathing in his scent, "Why are you here?" he asked, somewhat curtly, "I wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago, I was just so overloaded, I was still dealing with my parents, trying to keep my grades up, and every night I worried about you, I couldn't handle all of that, then I spent the last few years wondering if I did the right thing, and when I finally realized that I didn't, I came home." I said, "I never meant to hurt you," "It wasn't that bad," he lied, "I knew you would probably say that, so I asked Adam," I explained, "You have a music career now, why do you need me?" he demanded, I was shocked, I didn't know that he knew about that, "Because I wasn't happy, I never got the chance to tell you how I felt," I admitted, "And how do you feel?" "I love you, Eli, that's how feel, that's how I've always felt, I was just scared, I didn't want to end up like my parents," tears flowed from my eyes, I closed my eyes. I felt his soft hands on my face, wiping my tears away, "Don't cry, please don't, I can't stand seeing you cry," he whispered, eventually pulling me into his arms and there I sat in his arms and for the longest time, we were both quiet, "I feel the same way," he said softly, "Hmm?" I asked, turning to face him, "I love you," he breathed, I smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

We were laying in my bed, when I realized something, "You seemed surprised when I said that knew about your music career," I said, "I kind of was, I figured that you would want nothing to do with me," she said, "I heard one of your songs on the radio, right before you came actually," I admitted, "Which one?" she asked, "Back to December, I think it was," I replied, she smiled, "I wrote that song about you," I smiled as well, promising myself that now that I have her back, I would never let her go for as long as I live.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... I got the idea listening to Back to December by Taylor Swift, while I did the dishes. The other song was Tongue Tied by Faber Drive...<strong>


End file.
